spongebob_lost_episodes_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob's Box
the episode said "SpongeBob's Box" with that typical guitar music. The episode started with Spongebob going to a home improvement store, Spongebob bought a new "Snail House" for Gary, Spongebob's prized pet. Spongebob recived the snail house in a box, so it wouldn't get damaged. After Spongebob arrived to his house, he saw a note that was strangely spanish, it read "La muerte es tu destino, no trates de escapar." which means "Death is your fate, don't try to escape", I just thought the producers were jealous of Dora's fame, so they tried something different. (I didn't know the translation back then.) He went inside and Gary was shivering as if he were cold and really wanted the house or he was scared. Spongebob: Hey Gary, look at the house you wanted! Gary: (Scared meow) Spongebob: (While opening the box) What's wrong, Gary? (Rubbing his chin) Gary: (Pointing to the kitchin with his right eye) Spongebob: OH! You must be hungry, I has to spend hours for the delivery! Gary: (Nods) Spongebob: Gary, I know you can't talk but tell me what's wrong. You might be anxious to try your new house! Gary: (Whines a quiet meow) Spongebob: I'm going to go in the kitched to prepare you lunch while you sit there and think on what to tell me. Spongebob Goes into the kitchen to give Gary his lunch, and when he calls Gary in, the poor snail runs away. Spongebob groans and goes to look for him. Spongebob: Gary the Snail, I am getting upset right now! You tell me what is wrong and I will give you your lunch! Gary: (Points to kitchen while imitating a scary creature and meows a scary meow.) Spongebob: What do you mean a creature got into our house? I always lock the windows, besides, it could've been just another one of those algea eaters or sea urchins. Gary calms down and decides to eat lunch with Spongebob next to him. The creature them comes out the fridge with one of those regular "character gets scared" ambiences. The monster comes out of the shadows and it is Patrick, he was attacked by some sort of supernatural being as his eyes were glowing. Spongebob: Patrick, wh-wh-what's wrong with your eyes? Patrick (Evil): NO QUESTIONS! SQUAREPANTS, YOU WILL FACE INTERNAL DARKNESS IF YOU DON'T SURRENDER TO ME, YOUR REAL GOD! Spongebob: (Eyelids half down as if he's bored or unamused) Patrick, now is not the time to play, get those night lights out of your eyes or else they'll hurt. Patrick (Evil): How dare you refuse to surrender to me! Spongebob: Patrick stop, Gary is having a problem here and you're not helping. Patrick (Evil): So it's that dimwitted snail you're having trouble with, well I can help. An unidentified being came out of Patrick as he flow through to Gary to possess him. Gary (Evil): Well, Squarepants. You shall surrender to my mystreious existence or all of your other dimwitted "friends" will be taken on by one. Evil Gary then self destructs into dust particles that are more microscopic than Plankton's skin bumps. Spongebob lets out a big cry as he says: Gary, NOOOOOO!!!!!!!. Spongebob, now depressed, has nothing to do then go save Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Sandy, and Plankton. Spongebob runs to the Krusty Krab as the creature races him, when Spongebob arrives, Mr K and Squidward were not there. Spongebob then remembered that it was Sunday. He rushes back to Squidward's house and finds Squidward's dead body and then the creature comes out the attic to attack Spongebob, but remembers Mr. Krabs. Spongebob races the being but the being wins and Mr. Krabs dies, Spongebob then remembers Patrick (But was dead when the creature shifted from Patrick to Gary) When Spongebob found out, he was surrounded by clones of the creature in the same box Gary's house was in. Spongebob was then forced into the cult and had his eyes gouged out. Spongebob then got possessed by one of the members as his sould was trapped in a vortex hell. The episode ended and the tape was damaged.